


At Garden

by eveneechan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/pseuds/eveneechan
Summary: "Tina, darling, can you stay longer with me at here?"A random soft Newtina because I miss them
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 13





	At Garden

**Author's Note:**

> An art style and composition study, base on one of a key visual from Violet Evergarden series
> 
> This was my first try on experimenting Violet Evergarden's art style on my Fantastic Beasts fan art

There was a fic written by bungkusleiss base on this. Check it out **[here](https://twitter.com/bungkusleis/status/1272748162176782336)**


End file.
